moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lynnae Twynam
Physical Description A bright, young, attractive woman would cross your path, or perhaps, your gaze has landed upon her. Warmth and enthusiasm would radiate from her, mostly evident from the typical joyous smile painted onto delicate, youthful features. It almost seems as if a living fire is dancing within her, as the young woman seems very inclined to radiance and fun. Most consider her "cute" and "innocent" rather than a drop-dead beauty queen, and it might be her personality that makes her lovable and adorable. Lynnae stands at a little shorter-than-average height than the typical Human woman, her figure quite lanky and somewhat toned from years of working on her parents' large farm. Of course, Lynn isn't too skinny or too large, she could be considered right in the middle, though she tends to lean toward the thinner side, to add to her tree-like frame. She's gifted with a generous amount of womanly features, more around the chest, however, with her modest dress, they're quite covered-up. A notable feature, from the get-go, is her hair - colored a very vibrant auburn, truly considered red in hue. Her locks swoop just slightly past her shoulders, retaining a natural curl and wave. Most of the time, her hair is kept in a neat little ponytail, bound with a ribbon (said ribbon is often changed out for new colors). Often, Lynnae keeps a flower tucked behind one ear, which also is changed out for something fresh and inviting. To contrast with her fiery mane of hair, similar to that of vibrant embers, Lynnae's complexion is a creamy ivory, rather pale, as if she has never seen the sun before. Perhaps, it is a touch sunkissed, evidenced by the pretty freckles splashed all across her cheeks and face, some creeping down her neck. Most of these freckles also spread across her shoulders and arms, beautiful little sunspots that seem to add to her appearance, make her stand out from others. Lynnae's eyes also seem to stick out, being an attractive shade of deep green, many flecks of whiskey-colored brown speckles within them, upon a closer inspection. Her lips are rather full, typically colored a deep rose hue, and her nails, also painted a hearty shade of lavender. Lynnae often wears fitting clothes, nothing too tight or too loose. All of it is quite kept and modest, clean, and nothing very considered expensive or fancy. She has a penchant for vests and pretty blouses, and on rare occasions, might wear a skirt or a gown. She is known to wear rings, adores them, and loves painting her nails. Lynnae is overly fond of brooches and pins, and often wears a little sash filled with them. Personality & Mentality Lynnae is considered a very down-to-earth, warm, nurturing young woman. It's easy to tell how well she was raised, as she often acts ladylike and proper, using her manners and always a very generous and giving person. Her cheery demeanor is often seen as a little overwhelmingly positive at times, however, Lynnae enjoys being happy, loving life and getting to know its people and what it all has to offer. The redhead is kindhearted, compassionate - she's very non-judgmental and sticks up for those who can't fend for themselves, and is more than willing to stick up for herself when she can. Lynn is very prone to nonviolence and a slight sense of pacifism, preferring to solve her problems through mature talks instead of with a blade. She speaks eloquently, as if she is matured and far older than she actually is, however, that knack for talking mostly comes from her Magus father. Lynnae is rather intelligent, possessing a sparkling sense of intellect and an inclination for being, "book smart". She's scrappy, crafty, and certainly resourceful. The young woman adores reading and has a general affection for any sort of adventure that might find her. Her love of books from a young age also led into her passion for creatures and the animals of Azeroth and beyond. Her heart is big and wide for everybody! Backstory / Historical Overview Lynnae Twynam was born to Reginald Twynam, a Paladin and Knight of the Argent Crusade, and to a mysterious woman, who, to this very day, remains unknown to Lynn. Considered an enigma after placing Lynn upon her father's doorstep, she was raised by a single parent, one who had endured plenty of battles and strife. A native of Redridge, Lynn often found herself left to her own devices, which spawned her incredible sense of independence and individuality. Her father had always occupied himself with the Crusade's business, so she often was kept under the watchful eye of close friends within Lakeshire. Running rampant across the forests, her love of nature and animals grew from her time spent outdoors. Guardians of Hyjal 32.png Once she was old enough to do things on her own, she decided to follow her father's steps, joining the Argent Crusade as a stablehand. She greatly respected their neutrality and involvement from both factions, and due to her generally pleasant self, she made many friends. Lynn was never entirely interested in faction wars and violence in general, and was more involved in helping Azeroth when the time arose. Hyjal was where she began to shine the most - taking a break from the Crusade, she instead helped there, learning from the Kaldorei of the importance of nature. Following the Cataclysm, she still kept herself involved in the Argent Crusade, helping to restore the Plaguelands, where she furthered her study of nature. Of course, she also subsequently spent time with willing Kaldorei, and many of her "beast - whispering" and conservation skills come from them. For the next several years, she built her own wildlife sanctuary using hard-earned currency in order to see her dream come to life, gained through helping those all around Azeroth and through the Crusade, now fragmented without Tirion's leadership. She now resides in the Grizzly Hills with said sanctuary, hoping to help more creatures with time. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian